dino_heroesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Pigman0439/15 Creatures From Art We Would Like To See In Fantasy/Horror Shows.
Hello Everyone, Spiner here with 17 creatures from art that fans of shows like Dino Changer would like to see in fantasy/horror shows. These pictures were hand picked by fans (Also names). Now, we do have '17' creatures on our hands. Shall we begin? (I will from least to most wanted) 17: Batrodile Basic Info: The Batrodile is a fan chosen creature, named by fans. Fans all over have stated how interesting it would be to see a creature like this in a TV series. My Thoughts: The Batrodile is rather 'weird' looking. But I do think a good film crew could turn this creature into a ferocious bat/crocodile monster. I imagine these Batrodile's would be in swarms. Like bats. 16: Inscythe Basic Info: The Inscythe is a insect like creature with two deadly scythe like blade on two of its many hands. The fans mostly consider it to be a boss like monster and not one to gather in swarms like the Batrodile. My Thoughts: The Inscythe does seem like an interesting creature. And does seem like a single fighter boss type rather than a grouping, swarming type species. I definitely do think it would be interesting to watch a character fight this creature in a TV series. 15: Plantizards Basic Info: Plantizards are swarming type of creature. Their face tentacles grapple onto their prey before eating it with the mouth inside. Interesting idea that brings bad thoughts in mind. My Thoughts: I do think this creature would be an ideal creature for any director who's making a fantasy/horror show and wants to make a serious chase scene. A main character getting chased by a group of these things would be interesting to see alone. They would also be good in a fight scene, main character alone against dozens of these. Interesting, interesting.... 14: The Serpent Of Water Basic Info: The Serpent Of Water is another boss type creature and not a swarming type. It is a giant, deadly shark like dragon that swims in the worlds oceans. However, it has wings. So it 'can' fly. My Thoughts: A ocean dwelling serpent is indeed an interesting idea. I can imagine it going into a good design studio and this thing would look great. I definitely think it would fit in Fantasy Dino. I can imagine an underwater scene with him fighting this massive beast. 13: Bloodsensers Basic Info: Bloodsensers are creepy, vampire like creatures that look like mutated Dino's with no eyes. The fans stated Bloodsensers can smell blood from great distances, but cannot see. As they have no eyes whatsoever. They also stated Bloodsensers are not likely to attack or find you if you don't move. My Thoughts: Bloodsensers are a creepy creature idea. They would be great in a horror show or just a scary episode of a series. I imagine one of those "hiding behind the wall while the creature stands at the sides and sniffs" scenes. 12: Scorophinx Basic Info: Scorophinx is yet another boss type creature from the fans. A two stinger tailed, four pincher handed scorpion that dwarfs cars with knife like teeth. Seems pretty threatening to me, boss like just about. The fans who thought this one up said it gets the "phinx" part of its name from the Egyptian "Sphinx". As the Scorophinx will cover itself with sand, acting as a natural structure before striking out at prey. Sitting in a similar position to the Sphinx. My Thoughts: The Scorophinx is one of the creatures on this list so far that seems like it wouldn't be one I'd care about much but it actually is. It seems like it would be interesting to watch this giant scorpion stalk some desert journeying characters. And then, watch a fight with it. 11: Camogogs Basic Info: Camogogs are a swamp dwelling creature, usually grouping in twos to threes. Hiding in water like moss, rock, grass and such like. From what I got from the fans. They attack anything that tries to enter their swamp. My Thoughts: Camogogs sound fairly interesting by what has been made so far. I do like the art of the Camogogs, it seems as if they'd be pretty threatening just by their appearance. These ones do need more info, and when they get it. I'm pretty sure they'll be a great creature type. 10: Rootwalkers Basic Info: Rootwalkers are a creature type that usually walk singily through foggy dense woods. Their feet connect like roots into the ground to begin their camouflaging themselves. They are usually hostile and don't prefer to be around other creatures. My Thoughts Another interesting creature idea, Rootwalkers are indeed a threatening looking creature (By the art image). And I feel if a director takes this creature into his show, he'll need to make a good and creepy forest scene with these things. 9: Ocefear Basic Info: Ocefear is 'another' boss type creature that roams earths oceans. It is a snake like monster and not a dragon like it's similar counterpart "The Serpent Of Water". It however, is as big if not bigger then the Water Serpent, it also is said to dwell in caves underwater. My Thoughts: Ocefear does sound like a nicely done creature idea. I feel it'd be great in a show just like "The Serpent Of Water". I think if a director takes "The Serpent Of Water" and "Ocefear" into a show, make them have a fight scene at some point in the show. It needs to happen. 8: Rataurawns Basic Info: Rataurawns are rat/cat like creatures that roam in mountains. They are usually quiet but peaceful unless attacked by someone or something. The fans state they could be ridden on if caution is taken. My Thoughts: Rataurawns sound like a unique creature type. They can be deadly if attacked (especially since they are usually in packs, like wolves), but can be tamed and ridden on if enough care and caution is taken. I can imagine they'd be pretty fast, I also can see Fantasy Dino riding one of these. 7: Raptros Basic Info: Raptros are one of my favorites out of all the creatures on this list. They are described as raptor like creatures that have a creepy alien like appearance with four to six arms. They are usually always on the hunt for food, and can be very dangerous. But, can be tamed and ridden like the Rataurawns. My Thoughts: As I stated previously, these are one of my favorite creatures on this list. One, cause seeing these things in a show would be awesome. (Easily knowable from looking at the pics of them) and two, they are just interesting. They can be ridden and tamed but can also be deadly attacker. I just like the idea, and they'd definitely be a fan favorite of a TV shows monsters. (Would love to see a Landmark action figure of these things!) 6: Diomedes (Idea by: Fantasyblast808) Basic Info: Diomedes is a boss creature, a dark and evil spirit in a self made body wearing armor. It's name means "An Evil King", it is a Greek males name. My Thoughts: Diomedes is a really cool idea to me. It would make a great main villain for a TV series. I think out of all the shows I know of, I'd say it'd be good in the upcoming Fantasy Dino series. 5: Bonewatcher (5#) (Idea by: Nightstormhorror80) Basic Info: The Bonewatcher is a yet another interesting boss creature. It is a very tall, black shadowy skeleton with one glowing red eye. The fans state it lurks at night, hunting for lonely people to attack or such. My Thoughts: The Bonewatcher sounds like a great creature idea, one that'd probably have a creepy feel if it were ever to be in a TV series. Watching a lonely citizen walking at night in the street while this thing stalks them seems creepy. The picture makes you think that, cause the creature on the picture is rather creepy. I think if it were to be in a show, put it in the same show as Diomedes. Make the Bonewatcher is second and command or such. 4: Artimuax (4#) (Idea by: Nightsaw204) Basic Info: Doomfang is a gigantic boss creature. It is another like Diomedes, that is a 'main' boss. It is a skeletal dragon 'like' giant that walks through the earth, eating and destroying things. A true beast to fear. My Thoughts: Artimuax seems like a cool skeletal king to me, a giant beast that roams the world destroying whatever gets in its path. This would be another creature that'd be an awesome main villain with the right director. 3: The Living Wall (3#) (Idea by: Planetrosrule4ever) Basic Info: The Living Wall is a monster that is pretty much entirely a cavernous terrain piece. It's face hides inside the caverns (It's body) as it watches prey wonder in. Once prey is close of enough to reach, it will use its mouth or its dozens of pinkish vine like tentacles to grab its prey. My Thoughts: The Living Wall is a one and only idea on this thread. It is a camouflaging monster that hides as terrain to catch prey. Which makes it pretty cool, and I feel it should be taken into a series at some point. Maybe "The Ordinance"? 2: The Skinny Man (2#) (Idea by: SlenderStalker65) Basic Info: The Skinny Man is a creepy, (very creepy) slender man like creature that has dozens of tentacles, two small glowing white eyes, and no mouth. It is a rather creepy fan idea that'd only come from those who love Dino Changers S5 Slender. My Thoughts: The Skinny Man to me is another creepy creature. It seems kinda like the slender man (and also looks like him, with no clothes and two eyes). And I feel if a director like Draikus Raven took in this idea, we'd have another great creepy villain in a series. 1: Ammit The Destroyer (1# Real Creature) Basic Info: Ammit The Destroyer is a creature from mythology that well... Destroys things. And the fans thought this half lion half crocodile creature would go good in a series. So, here he is. My Thoughts: Ammit is kinda odd looking by most seen pictures of him. But I have the feeling if a good studio made their own half crocodile half lion version of him. It'd be a fan favorite and Ammit would become a very popular creature villain. So that's it fans, all 17 fan chosen creatures. What do you think? You got one I didn't add? Drop it all down in the comments below and be sure to state which ones you like most! Anyways, guys, remember to keep checking back for more news and info on the newest and upcoming shows! Category:Blog posts